Lock Me In Your Heart
by SuperSayianDragon
Summary: This Is What Happens When U Leave Your Lover With Your Best Friend
1. Default Chapter

Title: I made an Uh Oh!!!!  
By: Athena [Ghetto Chibi Usa @aol.com  
Rated: R o.o;  
Explanation: If your don't approve of Michiru and Haruka's togetherness then you don't wanna see what happens to poor old Setsuna!  
  
  
  
On a cold day 3 friends were at their favorite café. Mandy Moore was on the radio. "I like this song, I want you to lock me in your heart and never let me go." Setsuna was a hopeless romantic and she did believe in love at first sight and she supported her 2 best friends relationship. Michiru and Haruka were making goo goo eyes at each other from across the table. It sorta looked as if Setsuna envied Michiru very much but no one knew why…until that one chilly afternoon. "I'm off to the store now bye Setsuna and My Sweet little Ruka." Michiru kissed her lover on her nose and walked out the door. That's where she made the mistake of her life leaving Setsuna with Haruka alone. "So, what do you wanna do Setty??" Haruka looked at her. "Uh..Haruka how is it being a lesbian?" Setsuna tilted her head a bit to the left. "Well it's not easy at all, but if you found the one you love and you know she loves you back it can be the easiest thing in the world." Haruka looked outside. Setsuna next to Ruka. "Michiru is the woman of your dreams isn't she?" Setsuna asked with a voice like a child. "Hey, I never dreamed about being gay!!" She laughed out. "Sorry, I guess you're happy and every thing huh??" This time Setsuna tilted her head to the right. Haruka looked at Setsuna's lips. "Is there something on my lips Ruka?" Setsuna began to lick her lips. "No, it's just.." Then Haruka moved forward and started to kiss Setsuna passionately. That's when Michiru walked in the front door and saw the two. "WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!"   



	2. Why Go Ruin My Life Just Because Yours G...

Michiru was very shocked to see her lover and the one friends she thought she could really trust kissing before her eyes. "Michiru wait it's not what it looks like!!!!!!!" Haruka stood up and ran toward Michiru. At that moment all you could hear a loud noise. Michiru smacked Haruka leaving her heart broken lover feeling horrible. And she stormed out the door crying. The next day was nice and warm. Usagi and Ami were sitting on a stoop in front of the temple where Rei lived. "So, what can we do today?" Usagi thought. Minako and Artemis ran in. "Usagi you gotta hear this!!" Minako jumped up and down nearly smashing poor little Artemis's head in. "What?!" Usagi jump up from the stoop. " Haruka was kissing Setsuna and Michiru walked in and Haruka got smacked!!" Usagi stood there and was confused. "But all Michiru and Haruka is have sex with each other and argue and end up back together!" Usagi looked very concerned. "But not this time it sounds very serious, this could the end of their relationship." Ami added. "Well, who know maybe Usagi is right for a change."  
Minako said. "But this does sound serious, Ami is always right." Then Lunako walked in.  
"Shut up and get back your studies, and stay out their business!"   
Haruka held her head in her hands. "What have I done to my poor Michi, I am such an idiot!!" She pounded her fist on the coffee table nearly breaking it. Setsuna walked in and sat next to Haruka. "Hey, it's gonna be okay." Setsuna put her hand on Haruka's thigh. "I need to go for walk." Haruka stood up and walked to the front door and walked out. "What have I done?" she started to run and she ran right into Mamoru-San, knocking him down. "Sorry, Mamoru… I have a lot of things on my mind. I didn't see you." Haruka helped him up. "It's ok, what's up I guess." Mamoru brushed him self off. "Walk with me Mamoru." Haruka started to walk. "Michiru caught me kissing Setsuna and she smacked me seriously!" She looked down. "Well, I can't really help you Ruka."  
Mamoru looked at her. "So what your saying is I'm in deep shit?" Haruka looked up. "Yeah, something like that." Mamoru looked up also. That night Michiru had nowhere to go. She looked up and she was at Mamoru's apartment building. She walked up to his apartment. Mamoru opened the door in his boxer shorts. "Oh, Michiru it's you. Come on in." He closed the door and walked into his room and put a pair of pants on. "So, what brings you up here Michiru?" Mamoru fixed her a cup of coffee. "Me and Haruka had a terrible fight and I slapped her." Mamoru sat next to her. "I heard, I talked to her earlier today." Mamoru looked at her in a sympathetic way. Michiru looked at Mamoru and he reminded her of her once called lover. Michiru leaned forward and kissed Mamoru soft lips. He slowly pulled away. "This isn't right Michiru!" He stood up. "No one will find out, it will be our little secret Mamo Chan!" Michiru pulled Mamoru back down and kissed him passionately. And there was a knock at the door and in popped in Usagi. "Mamo Chan what is going on in here and with her!!!!!!!!!"   
  



	3. the unthinkable

"Usagi!!" Mamoru pushed Michiru off ofhim whipping his lips. "Mamo Chan how could you do this to me?!?" Usagi startedto cry. "Baby, I love you! You know would never cheat on you. What I was doingthere was practicing for a play!!" Mamoru concocted a lie. "You're lying to meMamo Chan!" Usagi looked at him. "Usagi, I am sorry but I don't want to lose you!" Mamoru grabbed Usagi'shand and kissed it gently. Usagi pulled her hand away. "Don't even talk to meany more Mamoru. It's Over!!" Usagi stormed out the door. "Michiru I think you better leave. Now!!"Mamoru was hurt. "But what am I going to do Mamo Chan?" Michiru looked at himand a tear feel out her eye. "Don't call me that, only Usagi can call me that!"Mamoru screamed at Michiru. "Well, you're not going to hear it very much now!!"Michiru got up and touched his shoulder. "I have no where to go Mamoru, let mestay with you." She touched his lips. He looked at her and grabbed her hand andstarted to kiss it. The next morning Mamoru was awakened by a soft kiss he felton the back of his neck. He rolled over and saw Michiru. "Michiru, why is yourthong on my ceiling fan?" Mamoru lookedat Michiru who was lying naked in his bed. "Awe, you don't remember?" Michirutouched his lips. He pushed her hand away. "You…don't, well with all the wineyou drank I'd might have a problem remember either." Michiru then kissed hisnose. He pushed her away. "Get out Michiru and take your thong you!" He yelled pointing to the front door. "Fine!I got what I needed." She grabbed her dress and thong. "Good-day Mamoru!" Shewalked into his washroom and got dressed. She got her shoes and walked out.Later on the day Mamoru walked to the arcade looking for Usagi but all he foundwas Haruka. He tried to avoid her but he was caught. "Mamoru so did you havefun with my lady last night?"  
Haruka pushed Mamoru. "Look Haruka Idon't know what you're talking about!" Mamoru started to walk away. "Usagi toldme she caught you two kissing on the couch." Haruka pulled Mamoru back. "I amnot going to fight you if that's what you want!" Mamoru turned around andlooked at her. "It's because I'm a womyn isn't it?" Haruka pushed him oncemore. "Hey guys take it outside okay?" Andy yelled at the two. Haruka thenpushed Mamoru out and punched him. Sending Mamo Chan on the floor. Setsuna camerunning up to Haruka stopping her from hitting him again.   
  
Note: You might be asking why did I spell Woman the way I did. So I'll tellyou, It's because Haruka isn't owned by any man. And to find out what happensnext…you have to read part 4 and dose Michiru really put on her thong?  
  



End file.
